Ai Gona, Ai Heda (My Warrior, My Heda)
by geek-it-out
Summary: All Grounder AU: Klark's entire village is slaughtered and she is taken prisoner by the Azgedakru. Forced to serve under the Queen, she eventually escapes to Polis where she meets Leksa. She is enrolled in the guard and becomes Leksa personal guard. Their relationship develops into romance. Nia attacks Polis and takes them prisoner. Will they be able to take the city back?
1. Chapter 1

Bright moonlight filtered through the dense tree canopy and illuminated the sky casting a bluish glow on the forest floor. Shouts of excitement and laughter could be heard. It was a happy day. Today, they had bonding two of their kru in a joining ceremony. Klark was settled on top a log in the center of the village next to the roaring fire with a small book in her lap and piece of charcoal in her hand. Her brow was drawn in concentration and her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth. Blue eyes were focused intensely on her drawing as her fingers moved over the soft yellowed paper. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up to see her sister, Akacia. "Help me with my hair?"

"Sha, sis," Klark agreed and put her things aside. Akacia was her younger sister by a few years at the age of five and the spitting image of their father. She also had a brother, Simien, he was just a baby and they were unsure who he would turn out to look like. He still looked like a grumpy old man and reminded her of their elder, Hemet. Klark was the oldest at eight. She gathered up the golden honey colored hair and ran her fingers through it to remove any knots. She finished the first row along the right side of her head and moved to the other. She pulled that side and Akacia whimpered. "Moba," Klark apologized and kissed the side of her head.

"Klark!" The blonde heard her name and looked up seeing a dark-haired girl running towards them.

"Sha, lokut?"

"Ai gafin ai op yu."

"Oso na gon we, won tam."

Klark finished the braid and then tied them together at the back of Akacia's head. "Der, kamp, Ai na ai op yu lait,"

The younger girl turned around in Klark's arms and gave her a hug. "Mochof."

"Pro," Klark smiled and watched her run off. Costia took her hand and pulled her along. They ran through the outskirts of the village, passed the gates, and into the forest surrounding their village. They ran by trees and jumped over roots having to eventually let go of one another's hands to keep their balance. Costia stopped in front of a small clearing and Klark stood next to her confused. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes," Costia replied softly and smiled.

Klark did as Costia said and closed her eyes. She felt the air change. "What is happening?"

"Hod op," the darker girl said and they waited a few moments. "Nau." Klark opened her eyes and gasped. The sight before her was magnificent. She looked around spinning in place slowly. There were glowing blue butterflies everywhere. There had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of the beautiful creatures. Costia stepped towards her and lifted her arms. A few of the butterflies landed on her bare arms and Klark smiled copying her motions. Their tiny bodies tickled her skin where they landed and she laughed joyously.

Moments passed and Klark spun in place once more to see all of the creatures around them. She stopped abruptly seeing a shadow pass between the trees. She thought she imagined it until she saw it again. Fear gripped her heart and the smile fell from her face. No one knew where they had gone. No one would be able to save them. The shadow passed by again, this time closer and the moonlight illuminated his face. White war paint was splattered all over his face. Ice Nation warriors were in the forest. She looked over to Costia who seemed to not notice that someone was watching them. She gripped the darker girl's hand startling her. Wide eyes stared at her and Klark motioned for her to be quiet. She saw the shadow again and pushed both the older girl and herself to the ground. The whirring sound that the arrow made as it just missed them and the thudding that sounded as it hit the tree on the other side of the clearing signified that she had gotten them both out of the way barely in the nick of time.

Costia was breathing heavily under her and Klark knew she was close to hyperventilating. The blonde helped her up and they ran into the forest. She knew that the warrior would follow them but she had to get them out of the brightness of the clearing. Klark heard branches break and watched as the butterflies flew above the trees. He was coming. She turned to the older girl. "Yu souda ron we. Hos of! Nau!"

"Hashta yu?" her friend asked as they got to their feet.

"Nou get yu daun. Gonot raun!" Klark insisted and wrapped her hand around the handle of the small dagger her father told her to keep with her at all times. Costia started to run back towards the village and Klark turned around.

She waited until the warrior stepped from the shadows and into the light. He was smiling at her and she noticed his lack of facial hair and chubby cheeks. He couldn't have been any older than her cousin who had just turned fifteen. He charged at her, his expression one of glee as he pulled a dagger from his belt thinking that this small girl would be an easy kill. Klark stood her ground and at the last second pulled her dagger spinning out of his way. Unable to change his momentum, he stumbled to the ground and the blonde jumped on his back. The dagger in her left hand plunged into his shoulder and he shouted thrashing around. One hand reached up to grab at her and latched on to her hair, he yanked and she screamed but refused to let go of the dagger even as he threw her to the ground. She landed hard on her right side with a cry scraping her hand and face on the hard ground.

She heard a growl and looked up. The warrior was on his feet, his lips now curled into a snarl and his eyes were angry. She backed away on her hands looking up at him as he descended on her until her back hit a tree and she realized the dagger was still in her left hand. Blue eyes tracked his movements carefully and she slowly stood keeping her dagger to her side out of sight. When he was just a few steps away, she quickly switched the grip on her dagger and flung it at his chest as hard as she could. It found its mark and he looked down at it. Surprise colored his face as he dropped to his knees. She was breathing heavily; still afraid he might get back up even as he swayed to the side. She stepped forward after a few moments and kicked his arm. It moved but he did not and she felt relief fill her.

"Klark!" a familiar voice called to her.

She turned quickly seeing her father approaching and ran to him with tears in her eyes. "Noni! Ai don fir raun!" he bent down on one knee and allowed her to take refuge in his arms briefly.

"Yu don odon os, ai prisa," he kissed the top of her head. "Oso souda bants kom disha geda."

"Weron nomi en bro en sis kamp raun? Weron emo kamp raun?" she cried.

Her father pulled away to look at her and wiped her tears. "Teik yu shuda au," he handed her the weapon and then placed her quiver on her back. "Kamp raun emo tri," he instructed.

The blonde knew that by his solemn expression that something had happened and she would not get an answer. She was now afraid to know and did not question him again. She nodded and readjusted her quiver and then placed her bow over her head. Her father kissed her one last time and helped her into the tree closest to them. She looked down and their eyes met. He gave her a nod and then took off in the direction of their village. She obediently followed being as quiet as possible as she chose her branches carefully. Her father ran below her swords drawn so that any Azgedakru he came in contact with were easily dealt with. She spotted two coming from the north and notched an arrow. She pulled back inhaling and held it against her cheek momentarily before letting it loose as she exhaled. The arrow barely made a sound as it sailed through the air and hit her target. He fell and did not get back up. She notched another arrow and let it go in a similar fashion just as the warrior was about to take a swing at her father's back. This warrior also fell and once her father had killed the final warrior he looked up at her with a nod. She nodded back and they continued forward. She took out those far away and any who overwhelmed her father while he took out those close to him.

Tens of warriors lay dead behind them as they carried on toward the village. Klark could see and smell smoke the closer they got. She would soon have to get lower to the ground to avoid inhaling the poisonous black soot that continued to rise. "Hod op. Na zog raun kom trikova," her father instructed quietly.

She climbed down once the smoke had reached her and landed softly on the ground. Swiftly, her feet carried her in the shadows. Being so far up before, she was unable to see through much of the rising smoke but as she looked on now she felt tears sting her eyes. Her village was ablaze, buildings torn down and damaged, pens that held animals destroyed, and the center of the village littered with bodies. She felt herself get sick and hid behind a tree trying to calm her stomach. It would do no good for her to get sick and draw attention to herself. There was also no way she could set foot in the village if she wanted to stay unseen.

She watched from just outside the gate as her father searched the village for survivors. She hoped against hope that some had made it to their designated meeting spot. She hoped that the rest of her family and friends were safe. She knew many were not. A loud shout startled her from her thoughts and she shook her head trying to focus. Her father was surrounded in front of their home. She rushed forward not thinking about her own safety in that moment. She reached for an arrow and notched it, letting it soar. It hit the one closest to her father and fell him. Her father did not look up but Klark was sure he knew she was there helping him. The blonde was close enough now that she could hear shrill cries coming from inside the hut. Grief overcame her as she realized it was her brother and that meant at least her mother was also inside. She continued to notch arrows until her quiver was empty shooting through her blurred vision but there were soon too many. Her father would soon be overwhelmed and instead of looking over his shoulder and giving her position away he simply yelled for her to run. She let out a strangled sob and turned, her small feet carrying her away from her village, her home, her family and all she had ever known and into the dark forest.

Klark was running through the trees jumping over roots and ignoring any of the low hanging branches that scratched at her face. She had to get to the spot where the survivors would be but it was dark and bright at the same time. Around her the forest was quiet and the fire was now seeping from the village to the vegetation surrounding it. She turned left and didn't make it far before she was cut off by a wall of flame. She was breathing heavy and coughing. Her face was covered in soot and her body ached. Tears stung her eyes and she felt helpless but knew she could not stop. She picked a different direction and went that way still running as fast as her short legs could carry her. The blonde was cut off again and stopped. She cried softly and looked around, eyes searching for a way out of the blaze that was beginning to surround her.

She picked another direction and started running. She tripped scraping her hands and knees. Tears blurred her vision. How was she going to get out? Her small fist pounded the ground and she stood. She couldn't give up, not if her sister survived. She had to make it. It was up to her now. She continued at a slower pace this time careful where she stepped. After walking for a while, she heard shouts and started running again. Her eyes scanned everywhere for a sign of the people who had survived and then she stopped.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she watched the scene before her. A group of villagers were in a clearing huddling together. Two Azgeda warriors stood guard while several others talked to the side. She drew her dagger knowing that to take on two at a time would be foolish and instead made some noise to hopefully draw one of them away.

"Chit daun bilaik?" the one closest asked looking around. She rubbed the two rocks together again.

"Gyon dig au," the other one said. "Ai na setnes honon op."

He strode towards her, weapon drawn and eyes searching. Klark stepped back into the shadows as far as possible and gripped the dagger tightly. Her heart raced but she knew she had to do this. When he was close, she sliced at his ankle nearly severing it from behind. He immediately fell and howled in pain. She quickly plunged the blade into his neck and put her hand over his mouth praying he would die just as quickly as the animals did on her hunts. She pulled away, hands covered in blood. She felt sick. Killing a person should be different from killing an animal but she was quickly finding out that the only difference was that she killed animals for sustenance and they did not speak. She retched and lost the contents of her stomach behind a nearby tree. Klark wiped her mouth with the cleanest area of her sleeve and made the noise by rubbing the rocks together again.

The other warrior guarding the women, children, and elderly from her village looked annoyed and signaled that he was going to check the forest to one of the others. He passed by Klark and she accidentally made a small branch break. "What the..." he turned and she plunged the dagger into his thigh. "Nomonjoka!" he shouted and looked down at his leg. He bared his teeth and wrapped his hand around her neck before she could get away. She struggled kicking out at him. Her small foot connected with his nose and he dropped her. She yanked the dagger out and plunged it into his side. She twisted it and pulled it back out. He sputtered and blood seeped from his lips. He started falling and she quickly moved out of the way. He thudded softly on the ground and she checked that none of the others had heard.

The other warriors were speaking far enough from the group that the two she had killed were guarding that she believed she could get the remaining villagers to safety. Klark hoped they would see her and start making their way to the forest quietly. She made a signal for them to be quiet when eyes noticed her. She saw one of the elders nod in her direction and start motioning for the group to hide in the forest. She waited until they seemed to be out of sight and then charged at the group of warriors talking amongst themselves. Her dagger swiped at knees, thighs, and ankles subduing two of the warriors. She bared her teeth at the warrior who drew his sword and was ready to die when she heard a loud yell. "Hod op!" the voice was gruff and low. A larger barrel-chested man emerged from the shadows. Instead of tattoos, he had facial scaring marks to signify that he came from the Azgedakru. His eyes gleamed in the firelight and his face was set in an evil glare. "Dison na gyon-de Az Kwin au. Lid in honon au. Em na setnes ai frag emo op." It took several hours for all of the prisoners to be found and he did in fact make her watch as he killed every last one of her people.

Klark's hands were tied together in front of her and secured around one of the warrior's waist so she couldn't get away. They had been walking since last night and she could see the first rays of the sun hitting the horizon. Her wrists were sore and her feet ached due to the lack or rest. Her steps faltered and she fell onto her knees with a sharp cry. "Gyon op!" she let out another cry as the warrior's foot connected with her ribs.

"Em pleni!" the largest warrior said after seeing the scene before him. Klark was huddled on the ground clutching her side and trying to breathe. "Chil yu au!" he yelled as he dismounted from the horse. "Take Fayol and go scout ahead," he commanded.

"Sha, general," the warrior nodded and disappeared.

"You two, gather firewood and find us water. The rest of you go hunt and bring back some meat."

"Hashta-de gada?" his second asked.

"I will stay and watch her. Go do as I have commanded," the younger warrior nodded and took a small hunting party with him. Hugo tied the horse to a nearby tree.

Klark watched the large man curiously. He helped her up and dusted off her hands and knees. She did not know why he was being nice to her. "Ai laik Hugo, az hainofa," he introduced himself. "Chon yu bilaik?"

"Ai laik Klark," she replied softly.

"Yu chich op gonasleng?"

Klark stared at him wondering if she should say yes. Part of her thought she should keep quiet or say no. She wondered what her father would do in this situation. If she said yes maybe he would trust her? So, she nodded slowly looking at the large round face with steel grey eyes staring her down. "Sha, I can," she said finally.

"I will unbind you if you promise not to run," he said holding out a small knife and picking up her bindings. She nodded and he sliced through the rope. She sighed and rubbed at her pink skin. "Tell me, Klark, are you a warrior in your village?"

She shook her head not wanting to give away the depth of her training. "My father only showed me to hunt and defend myself. I was to be a scout or tracker," it was mostly true. Her father did show her those things and she was supposed to be a tracker rather than a warrior but her father also showed her an array of fighting skills.

"He has taught you well. I am sorry he had to die, he would have made a fine addition to my warriors," Hugo stated knowing that she had come after her father in the end.

"Then why did you kill him?" She asked.

"He would not have come with us."

"What do you want with me?" The blonde wondered.

"You have taken down many of my warriors, the Queen will be impressed. You should be thankful, it means you get to keep your life," he said as he started making a ring for the fire.

"When my warriors return, we will no longer speak but you will continue to remain unbound unless you prove you cannot be trusted. We will eat and rest for the night and continue at first light. You should think about what the Queen may offer you. I can assure you, life would be moderately better as one of her warriors rather than a slave or dead if you refuse," he said and true to his word when the first warrior returned with firewood he no longer spoke to her.

She thought about what he said. Did she want to be a warrior? Would the Queen give her only two choices, to serve or die? Klark did not want to serve the Queen, she knew the rumors of the white witch. She was cruel and unyielding. But the blonde did not want to die either. She watched as the warriors returned and the one who had kicked her earlier moved to tie her up again. Hugo stopped him with a shake of his head. The warrior seemed to back down though he still snarled at her.

They ate wild boar and deer for their meal. The warriors spoke among themselves and blue eyes scanned them to try to figure out if her best option was to try and escape. They seemed to be content with their positions. But she knew that looks could be deceiving. The Ice Queen was legendary for her abuse and harsh treatment of her people. Her father had often warned her not to wander too close to the boarder of Ice Nation and if she was ever captured to attempt to break free. She decided then, that she was going to listen to her father. She would try to escape tonight when they were all sleeping.

Klark pretended to be asleep keeping her eyes shut with her back turned towards the fire. She was the closest so it would be hard for her to get away unnoticed unless she was able to draw the guard's attention away. She had a few small rocks to throw in the distance to alert the guard on watch. Hopefully, it would be loud enough to draw him away. A few hours later, it seemed that the camp had gone quiet and that everyone was asleep but she waited a little while longer to be sure. She turned on her other side flipping over toward the fire. Her eyes checked to make sure that those near her were sleeping and slowly started to crawl away towards the forest. The blonde was sure she kept low to the ground her belly just above the ground.

Two warriors were sleeping head to foot blocking her path and she panicked. She couldn't go back or go around. She would have to go over them and be careful not to wake them. She looked over her shoulder to check that the others were still sleeping, especially the general. Her eyes travelled over to the guard, his back was still to her. Klark concentrated on the task in front of her and slowly picked her body up a little higher off the ground so just her fingertips and toes were touching the ground. She checked that her clothes weren't hanging and carefully maneuvered around the head and feet of the two warriors. She very nearly fell on top of them but instead she tumbled forward just out of the way.

She scrambled over a few roots and stopped with her back against a tree. Her chest was heaving and she tried to keep her breathing slow like her father taught her while she was tracking their prey. Blue eyes scanned the camp looking for any signs of wakefulness and found none other than the guard. The guard was to her right and she gripped a few of the rocks in her hand in case she made any noises to alert him. She crouched low and ran on the balls of her feet. She had no idea where they were and her only form of navigation was currently hidden by the tops of the trees. She needed to find a view to the sky so she could determine which way to go.

She checked behind her and noticed that she could hardly make out the fire. Now, would be a good time to try and climb a tree to get her bearings. Klark carefully chose a tree that had low hanging branches that would hold her weight and began climbing. Halfway up she could see the sky and determined she was going in the opposite direction of where Tondisi and Polis were located. She was in fact, heading straight into Ice Nation. She had to go around, there was no way she could go back through the camp unnoticed. The blonde carefully climbed back down and checked her surroundings. She headed north first and would head east once she was out of sight of the camp. As she was turning to the east, she heard shouts. "Find her!" The general bellowed and she took off running as fast as she could while staying on her feet. Branches tugged at her hair and scratched her face but she ignored them.

"She went this way!" she heard one of the warriors yell. It was probably their tracker. She needed to put distance between their search party and herself quickly.

Klark could feel her lungs burn with exertion and her legs were cramping. She saw a the Tomac River that ran south from her position and knew if she followed it she would be able to get to Tondisi. Her best option to lose her trackers was to get in the river but it had a fast current. She looked over her shoulder and saw the torches coming towards her. She cut towards the river and waded in to her waist before looking over her shoulder again. They were getting closer. She took a deep breath and dove into the cold water. The current grabbed her and started pulling her quickly along the length of the bank. She was gasping for breath as her small body bobbed up and down. The river would either wash her up on shore somewhere hopefully very far from here or kill her but she had to take the chance.

 **Translations:**

Sha, sis – Yes, sister

Moba – Sorry

Sha, lokut – Yes, friend

Ai gafin ai op yu – I want to show you

Oso na gon we, won tam – We will go, in a moment

Der, kamp, Ai na ai op yu lait – There, go. I will see you later

Mochof – Thank you

Pro – You're welcome

Hod op – Wait

Nau – Now

Yu souda ron we. Hos of! Nau! – You must run away. Go. Now

Hashta yu? – What about you

Nou get yu daun. Gonot raun! – Don't worry. Leave!

Noni! Ai don fir raun! – Daddy, I was afraid

Yu don odon os, ai prisa – You have done well, my princess

Oso souda bants kom disha geda – We must leave this place

Weron nomi en bro en sis kamp raun? Weron emo kamp raun? – Where is mommy and brother and sister? Where are they?

Teik yu shuda au – take your bow

Kamp raun emo tri – stick to the trees

Azgedakru – Ice Nation

Hod op. Na zog raun kom trikova – stop, strike from the shadows

Chit daun bilaik? – What's that

Gyon dig au – go find out

Ai na setnes honon op – I will watch the prisoners

Nomonjoka! – Motherfucker

Hod op! – Stop

Dison na gyon-de Az Kwin au – this one will go to the ice queen

Lid in honon au. Em na setnes ai frag emo op – Bring the prisoners. She will watch me kill them

Gyon op! – Get up

Em pleni! – enough

Chil yu au! – Calm down

Hashta-de gada? – What about the girl

Ai laik Hugo, az hainofa – I am Hugo, ice prince

Chon yu bilaik? – Who are you

Ai laik Klark – I am Klark

Yu chich op gonasleng? – You speak the common tongue


	2. Chapter 2

Pain was the first thing she felt when she finally came to; her entire body ached. Klark rolled and coughed up a small amount of water. She was soaked to the bone. When she opened her eyes, she winced at the brightness of the sun and quickly used her hand to shield her eyes. She groaned and reached up where her head was hurting. It was warm and sticky which meant she had hit her head at some point as was now bleeding. She slowly got to her feet and looked around. Blue eyes scanned the area trying to figure out just how far the river had taken her. By the height of the sun she knew it had been at least half a day since she left the camp which meant that they could be close to where she was, and she needed to get moving. She decided that following the river would be her best option.

She walked along the river bank making sure that she didn't leave huge prints in the mud. It meant her feet would stay wet but at least should wouldn't end up leaving tracks for them to follow. With the current her steps should be washed away. She wrapped her arms around herself it wasn't quite winter, but the autumn air was getting cooler. Thankfully the sun warmed her well enough that by mid-day she was no longer shivering.

Klark was beginning to think she had been taken too far when she heard the sounds of a busy village. Her heart hammered in her chest excitedly and she started running a small smile forming on her face. She had made it. It was only a little further and she would be safe. In her excitement she forgot to check the forest for any signs of invaders. She was tackled to the ground, rocks biting into her hands and knees. She cried out and felt a rough hand cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Almost made it," a low voice sneered against her ear. His breath was acrid and stale. Klark flinched and tried to get away but he held her tight. She moved to bite his hand but immediately stopped when he said, "I would advise against that little girl." She felt the knife against her throat. He yanked her up and took her back into the forest.

They passed her village a day and a half ago and had been in the Sylvania territory for the last few hours. Klark's wrists were tied tightly in front of her once more and this time the rope was with the general. He would tug on his end every so often trying to make her fall. Each time she did, the rough ground scraped her skin. Her knees and wrists were raw and bleeding. Her head was fuzzy, and she was hungry. They had travelled half a day north since she'd been awoken at first light and the general refused to allow her to eat or even sit down when they stopped. It was her punishment for trying to escape. Her steps faltered, and she fell. The blonde tried to get to her feet but was unable to and was dragged along. Her legs got caught and she felt a sharp pull on her ankle. Her screams echoed through the forest. "Pick her up," the general commanded.

The warrior beside her lifted her by her arm and situated her on her feet. Her ankle crumpled under her weight causing her to fall again. "She cannot walk, general."

He turned his horse and held out his arm, "I will take her."

The warrior lifted her up to the general and the larger man situated her in front of him on his horse. He readjusted the reins and urged the horse forward. She tried not to lean against him and keep herself upright, but she was tired and sore. Tears silently tracked down her face through dirt and blood. She was overcome with exhaustion and slumped against his chest falling asleep.

She woke up a few hours later jostled by the horse. She groaned, and her head lulled to the side. "There she is," the general commented and nudged her head with his shoulder. Klark winced but looked up. A large fortress sat on top a cliff in the distance. It was a monstrous structure and looked heavily fortified. "The fortress surrounds the entire village. There is a complex that houses the royal family, the Queen, Prince Roan, and Princess Ontari."

She didn't have much of a choice other than to listen but remembered he had said that he was also a prince. "What about you?"

"I am the commander of the Queen's army, as such, I stay with the warriors in the barracks. We occupy the fortress. You are a fighter and the Queen will certainly want you to be trained further. It is likely that I will train you or possibly Roan."

"Why Roan?"

"We all learn to fight even the royal family. Roan and Ontari are both still young. They will not see battle unless the Queen orders it or something happens to me, but we must always be prepared," he explained.

Klark was unsure why he was discussing any of this with her since she was his prisoner. Maybe he pitied her or maybe he was trying to get her to see that not everything or everyone in Ice Nation was cruel and unforgiving. Either way, Klark let the information sink in but said nothing else. It took another hour to reach the gates of the village and the guards immediately opened the doors recognizing their general. "Monin hou, general," (welcome home) one of the guards greeted.

"Mochof, Jelin," (thank you) Hugo replied and entered the village. Klark looked around noting that the villagers were watching her with interest. She could not figure out if that was because she was with Hugo or if it was because they knew she would be going to see the Queen. At the stables, Hugo handed her to one of the warriors who intentionally dropped her. She cried out feeling the sharp pain shoot through her ankle. "Dov!" Hugo growled and was off his horse in an instant. "That was unnecessary, do it again and I will cut you myself," he said gripping the warrior's coat.

"Moba (sorry), general," Dov forced out an apology.

"Enough," he knew the warrior wasn't sorry. "Be useful and take care of my horse," Hugo shoved the reins into his hands and carefully helped Klark up. "We will see the Queen first, then get a healer to look at your ankle," he said and guided her toward the throne room.

They passed the market which drew her attention. It was a busy day; the streets were literally full of people. "Why is it so busy?" She asked.

"Today is a celebration, it is the prince's birthday. They will be holding a feast later and each of the villagers will present a gift."

They passed the housing district and Klark was amazed how well the structures held up in the harsh winters. In front of them was a tall building with pillars. It was made of dark red stone that the blonde didn't recognize. The doors were larger than Hugo which made her laugh. The hulking man looked at her with amusement and had the guards open the doors. They walked to the end of a long hallway to an oversized room. Four guards were posted on either side of the throne and a woman sat upon the plush chair. Her hair was a mousy brown, eyes cold as steel, face scared and wrinkled. Even if the woman wasn't sitting in the throne, Klark would have known she was the Queen.

"What is the meaning of this? I ordered you to kill everyone," the woman snarled and looked at the blonde with disgust.

Hugo guided Klark into a bow. "Stay quiet," he said in a whisper and made to bow quickly. When he faced the Queen again he began to tell her how the conquering of the village. "This one covered the Chief of the village from the trees moving in the shadows and killing my warriors one by one. I have hardly seen a warrior twice her age shoot that well. She single handedly killed half as many as she shot. She would be a great asset if we train her."

The Queen sat back in her throne and studied the blonde. She crossed one leg over the other and tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne. "How many?"

"We lost twenty-eight warriors, the little one here killed thirteen on her own."

The Queen's lips slowly turned into a smile. "Impressive."

"I thought it would be a waste to kill her."

"You did well Hugo. I see she is injured. Call the healer," the Queen demanded. "She looks like she has not been fed."

"We had an incident with her trying to escape on our way here."

The Queen laughed. "And how far did she get?"

"Nearly to Tondisi, my Queen."

The Queen leaned forward and motioned for Hugo to bring Klark closer. "How did you escape?" Steel eyes pierced through her and she barely resisted the shiver. A firm hand gripped her chin harshly forcing the blonde to meet the Ice Queen's eyes. "Tell me."

"Hugo untied me when we stopped for the night. I waited for them to fall asleep and crawled out of camp. When I was far enough away, I climbed a tree to figure out which way to go. I followed the river for a while but they were behind me, so I got in the river."

"We caught her about an hour outside of Tondisi."

The Queen laughed her eyes lighting up and let go of her chin. "Navigational, fighting, and stealth skills," the Queen was amused. "Hugo was correct. You will be trained. She is a rare find, general," she said quite pleased.

"She informed me that her father was training her as a scout and tracker. She definitely has the ability to go unseen. With the right kind of training she could be very useful."

"I will consider it," the Queen acknowledged and waved the healer in when she saw her. "For now, the healer will see to her once she has bathed and she will be fed and shown a room."

Klark sat with her legs folded up against her chest with her head resting on her knees. The handmaidens had come and gone but she refused to get out of the tub. The last few days she hadn't had the luxury of feeling her emotions but now she was. The village was gone. Her home, her family was gone. The door opened revealing a woman who looked around the same age as her mother. She assumed she was the healer. She had long dark hair and dark eyes with tanned skin. Her eyes were slightly slanted. Klark watched her carefully as she came towards her. "I am Kalli," she smiled softly. "May I help you out of the tub?"

Klark considered her and hesitantly nodded. The woman held out a fur and allowed her to step into it. The pelt immediately warmed her and soaked up the water. Kalli guided her toward the room and helped her get dressed into a nightgown before lifting her onto the bed. She took a look at her ankle first rubbing an oil on it that took the pain away. "It will help with the swelling as well. What is your name?" the woman asked.

The blonde decided she could trust the healer. For whatever reason she reminded Klark of her mother, maybe it was that she was a healer. "Klark," she replied hoarsely.

"What a beautiful strong name," the healer smiled. The blonde was quiet as she looked over the rest of her injuries. "I want you to rest this foot. Send for me if you need anything."

She moved to get up and Klark reached out for her. Her small hand wrapped around the woman's wrist. "Kalli?" she turned around and saw the tears begin to stream down the girl's face. "My mother was a healer," she said softly.

Kalli sat next to her and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Do you want to tell me about her?" she asked getting comfortable and leaning her back against the wall.

Klark climbed into her lap and leaned her head on to her shoulder. The healer's arm wrapped around the girl and held her. "My first memory of her is of when I was only three summers. I hurt myself climbing a tree. She was angry with me, said I could have died."

"She was not mad," Kalli said rubbing her hand up and down the girl's arm. "She was scared." Klark hummed. "Moba (sorry), continue," Kalli said softly.

"I remember crying and she started singing to me."

"Do you know the song?"

Klark nodded feeling her throat close up but managed to get the words out. She could not sing them; her voice was not strong enough. "Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep pretty baby, do not cry and I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." The blonde cried as the last of the words fell from her cracked lips.

Kalli nodded against the girl's head and pulled her closer. She hushed her gently. Her voice was soft and warm like honey as she began singing. The blonde sobbed against her shoulder and the healer brought up her other arm to hug her tightly. Both hands rubbed Klark's back soothingly. The woman rocked her gently and continued to sing to her until she fell asleep.


End file.
